Strange Life
by RoyalRubyPrincess
Summary: Mikan enters Gakuen Alice but she is cold-hearted because of her parents' death.  Will she be able to open up to some of her classmates?
1. Welcome to Alice Academy

Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS IN THIS STORY.

Strange Life

Chapter 1: Welcome to Alice Academy

**Mikan POV**

I was sitting under a cherry blossom tree on bright autumn day thinking about my parents who were now dead. They had been killed by people from an organization called the Anti-Alice Organization (AAO).

-Flashback-

"Dad!" I screamed in my head. I was hidden among the trees in the forest when I heard a gunshot and my dad's scream. I couldn't scream out loud because the AAO wanted me and not my parents. I had two rare and powerful alices, the nullification and the S.E.C. alices. They were not trained and very useful yet but they would be helping in the AAO.

"LET ME GO!" My mom screamed. I watched helplessly as they grabbed her and shot her. Once the AAO people left, I jumped down from my hiding place and ran to my mom.

"Mikan," my mom said, "Go to Alice Academy." Then my mom was still. Her breathing stopped. I lay down there and just cried. If my mom wanted me to go to Alice Academy, I'll go.

-Flashback over-

I had spent so many months in the town and still hadn't found Alice Academy. Suddenly I saw a limousine pull up in front of me. A man with blonde hair got out. I got ready for fighting because AAO people come in limos.

"Are you Mikan Sakura?" the man asked me.

"Yes," I replied.

"Hi, I'm from Alice Academy and we see you have an alice. So we need you to come to Alice Academy," the man said.

"Sure, what do I need to bring?" I asked him.

"Nothing. You could bring something if you want to. Hop in the limo and we'll take you there," he told me. I got in the limousine.

"That's it? I didn't have to persuade you to come?" the blonde guy said.

"Hey, Narumi, she's different from everybody else, remember!" the driver said.

"Misaki, yes she is different but I've never had a student who has agreed to come just like that," the man called Narumi said.

"Yeah, whatever," said the driver. He looked really bored.

I was wondering what these people were talking about but soon I felt tired and I didn't know that I fell asleep. When we finally reached Alice Academy, it was late in the night. The blonde guy lifted me out of the limo but I woke up and glared at him so he put me down.

"Come with me to the main office. We have to make some arrangements there. Oh, did I tell you that I'm Narumi and I'll be your homeroom teacher?" the blonde guy asked.

"No," I replied. I was really sleepy and I wanted to get some shut-eye but this guy was getting on my nerves.

"Well, I am," he said. I followed him to a huge building which was now completely dark. The inside was bright and warm and I dropped down on some comfy chairs. I hadn't felt so warm since my parents died and that was many months ago. Then, Narumi-sensei called me.

"Sakura-san, you are a special star ranking but we don't have any rooms for you yet," he told me.

"Is everything done yet? I want to sleep. I don't care if I don't have a bed or a room," I said, glaring at him.

"Yes, everything is done for tonight, Sakura-san. You can go now. Wait, you still don't have a room so where will you sleep?" he said. I didn't bother to answer. As soon as he said I can go, I ran out of the main office. It didn't matter that I didn't have a room. I searched out the most comfortable tree and climbed it. After using one of my alices to create a barrier around me, I soon fell asleep.

The next morning, I woke up to hearing Narumi-sensei calling my name. I jumped down from the tree and asked him, "What are you doing up so early?" I had gone to sleep at about 1a.m and he woke me up at 5.a.m. That was only four hours of sleep.

"Well, Sakura-san, we still have some stuff to clear up. You'll be in the middle school section which I will soon show you and you are in the dangerous ability class because of your alice. The S.E.C. a very rare alice. So you start classes from today and..." he said.

"Can I go to a washroom first because I haven't brushed my teeth yet?" I asked, cutting off his talking.

"Um, sure. You can use the common washrooms. They don't have a shower, though," he told me.

"I don't need one," I said. I followed him to the common washrooms and got out my toothbrush.

"Oh, and special star students don't have to wear the school uniform so you can wear anything you want," Narumi-sensei said before leaving me to wait outside. When I got out of the washroom, Narumi-sensei said, "We'll get something done about your room by the evening, although I don't see how. There are no more rooms available. They need to construct more."

I didn't say anything and just followed Narumi-sensei through the hallways of the academy. Clothes didn't matter to me because I only had one black shirt which had 'Mess with me and prepare to die' in red written on it and black sweatpants. We passed a number of teachers in the hallway and Narumi-sensei smiled at all of them. Then we stopped at a room on the fifth floor.

"Okay, Sakura-san, this is your classroom," Narumi-sensei said. I peeped inside the classroom. I was full of kids my age screaming, playing and some were even on iPods or MP3s. "Wait till I call you in," Narumi-sensei said and went inside the classroom. "Good morning, my little princes and princesses," I heard him say. "We've got a new student today."

I stepped in the classroom. It was filled with lots of kids. As I looked at them, well, more like _glared_ at them, the whole class made a huge gasp.

"Go on, Sakura-san, introduce yourself," Narumi-sensei said.

"Mikan Sakura. Age 13," I said in a straight voice.

"What about your alice?" Narumi asked.

"Do I have to tell them?" I asked him.

"Well, I guess you don't have to if you don't want to."

A raven-haired boy in the back row rudely asked, "What is your alice, new girl?" He didn't seem to take silence for an answer so I just said, "What does it have to do with you? Why do you want to know my alice so much?" He had the Fire Alice, which is pretty rare so I copied it instantly.

"How dare you talk to Natsume-san like that!" a boy near the raven-haired guy screamed. Behind me, Narumi shivered and stuttered, "Um... I t probably...isn't a good thing to talk to...Sakura-san like that."

Suddenly the guy called Natsume stood up and started lighting fire on his palms._ Who does this guy think he is? Does he really think he can scare me with fire?_ I thought_._

**Natsume POV**

_Who is this girl and what power is she hiding?_ I asked myself. I realized that this Mikan was powerful and I couldn't stand ot knowing her alice. I got really angry so I started off lighting fire in my palms. Narumi seemed nervous and the rest of the class stared to see what was going to happen. Suddenly, I just couldn't hold it anymore so the huge fireball that I had created flew out of my hands and straight at Narumi and the new girl.

**Mikan POV**

I stood shocked for a second as Natsume threw a huge ball of fire at me. _Fine. If he wants to do this he can,_ I thought. The fireball wasn't going to hurt me anyway. But Narumi was behind me. So I tested out my newly copied fire alice and easily stopped the fireball. The class let out a deep breath and the gasped again, realizing what I had done. I saw Natsume staring at me with his mouth open.

**Natsume POV**

I stared at Mikan, realizing that she had stopped my fire. Nobody had ever been able to put out my fire. I wondered whether she had the Fire Alice as well. So I asked, "Do you have the Fire Alice?"

"Not directly," she answered. I was confused. How can you have an alice directly or indirectly?

**Normal POV**

Mikan sighed and started, "Well, I have the S.E.C and Nullification Alices."

A blond-haired boy, whose name was Koko, asked, "What's the S.E.C?"

"S.E.C stands for Steal, Erase, Copy," Mikan explained. "Meaning, I can steal alices, I can erase alices and I can copy alices, which I already have done a lot of times."

A girl called Anna asked, "Are your alices dangerous?"

"Depends. For example - this can come true if you actually cross my path - if you annoy me too much, then I can just snap my finger and all your precious alices will be gone," she said.

The boy who had defended Natsume, whose name was Mochiage called out, " Your bluffing. You can't really steal our alices."

"Really? Would you like to try?" Mikan asked, giving him a steely glare.

Suddenly, Narumi interrupted and said, " Um, okay, since we have a new student, you have a free period." He was actually really scared of Mikan.

Mochiage boldly said, "Let's see if it's real."

Mikan told Narumi, "I'm going to steal this guy's alice, okay?"

"Mikan-chan, no, I mean Sakura-san, I'm sure that isn't necessary." Narumi said.

"Yes it is. Prove that you have such a strong alice, new girl," Mochiage said.

After a few seconds, Mikan said, "Try your alice now." Mochiage tried to use his alice but he couldn't.

"Oh no! I lost my alice!" he panicked, running around the classroom.

"It's true?" everyone in the class gasped. "She can steal alices?"

"Yes," Narumi said, "And it probably wouldn't be a good idea to mess with her." To Mikan, he said, "Sakura-san, you can sit in that empty seat beside Natsume-kun."

**Natsume POV**

I froze. The new girl was supposed to sit at my table?_ Is Narumi crazy?_ So far, I had been the most powerful student in the school. Having the Fire Alice, I was one of the most feared people in the entire campus. The other person was Persona, the teacher of the D.A class, who had the Death Alice. This new girl's Alice seemed ot surpass both of our Alices. I need to do some research on the S.E.C Alice. I knew that Nullification itself was very powerful and rare, but I needed to find out about S.E.C. This girl made me nervous, although I would never admit it to anyone, and now I had to sit next to her. Well, not right next to her, since my best friend, Ruka Nogi, was in the middle. I watched as Mikan, the new girl, wlked steadily and solemnly down the aisle as took her seat at the edge of the bench. I noticed she had greenish-grey eyes, which immediately turned to crimson-red when she saw me staring at her. _She's hiding something_, I thought. Her eyes had changed colour so quickly and her face had changed from quiet solemn to a hard glare. I quickly looked away; When my eyes changed colour, it meant that i was angry or getting ready to use my Alice. The other students wouldn't have known that that she was hiding some type of secret, but I did. From the way she had changed, I knew that shat she was hiding something. Something very important. And I was going to find out what.


	2. The Secret

Chapter 2: The Secret

**Mikan POV**

In the evening of the first day of school, Narumi took me to the dormitories to show my room. Since I was a Special Star, which seemed to be a high ranking, I had to get a room on the top floor. apparently. As I walked towards the dorms, I saw some students from my class whisper frantically to each other. I caught some of their conversation.

"Super-power Alice...more powerful that Natsume's too...she's a special star, wow..."

I realised that Natsume, the Fire Alice guy, was really feared since he was very powerful. Even the teacher was scared of him. Those students were talking about me because I was more powerful, I guess. I followed Narumi up the stairs to the topmost floor. This floor had plush carperting and looked like a five-star hotel. There were only two rooms, one was newly constructed. Stopping at the newly constructed room, Narumi said, "Well, this is your room, Sakura-san. I hope you like it." Before I could enter the room, the door of the room beside mine opened and Natsume stepped out.

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"This is my new room," I said pointing to the closed door.

"What!" he exclaimed, staring quizzically. "Only Special Star students have rooms on the top floor." Obviously, he didn't know that I was a Special Star.

"She is," Narumi said, "You two are the only the only two Special Stars in the school." Now it was my turn to stare. _I had to live on the same floor as that fire-using guy? And we were the only two people on this floor? Is Narumi crazy? _All the answers to these questions were yes, including the last one. Narumi was definitely crazy.

"Since Sakura-san is in all of your classes, I want you to show her around." Narumi said to Natsume. Then he added, "Oh, and I want you to take her to the D.A. class tomorrow" before opening the door to my new room and giving me the key.

"Well, I hope you like your room. There's a full closet of clothes and stuff so it's okay if you didn't bring anything." Narumi told me.

"Okay," I said, blankly. Narumi turned to leave but just then I asked, "Wait, what's the D.A . class?"

"Oh, right. I didn't tell you about that yet, did I? D.A stands for Dangerous Ability. Each week, the normal classes separate according to the alice ability. Their are five Ability classes: latent ability, technology ability, somatic ability, special ability and dangerous ability. You are in the Dangerous Ability class, also known as the D.A class. Each class has a different teacher. Natsume is in the D.A class too, so he can show you the rooms and stuff tomorrow," Narumi said, and with that he left, a pleased smile on his face. It almost seemed as if he was happy that the Natsume and I were stuck on this floor. we would never get along. With that personality of his, I don't think I want to get along with Natsume.

As soon as Narumi left, I went into my new room, not bothering to close the door. Yes, I was lazy like that sometimes. I looked at the huge king-sized bed that was in the middle of the room. I smiled satisfyingly. It was a long time that I had slept in a proper bed. The room was very spacious, with a huge attached bathroom. When I looked into the closets, I saw stacks of new neatly folded clothing materials: an assortment of different shirts, skirts, jeans and shoes. I glanced at my own clothes, that I had been wearing for more than a month now. They were plain but very comfortable and I could fight well in them. Maybe this school wouldn't be that bad, I thought.

Suddenly, Natsume knocked on my door. This guy is troublesome, I thought. Can't he just keep to himself? I knew I should have closed the door, so pests like him don't appear out of nowhere.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said. If this was how conversation would be like, then how would I manage to live here?

"Look, I'm not really sure how dangerous you are or anything but..." he stopped.

"I'm not dangerous. I'm just a normal alice-bearer," I said, reacting to his comment.

"With alices, people don't get as far as normal. Having an alice is like being supernatural," he replied.

"You think I don't know that?" I asked. "Do you think I'm a beginner or something like that? I've had to practise for years before I got my alice under control."

"Years?" he asked, sounding confused. "You mean, you've had these alices for years but the academy never came to get you?"

Tears welled up in my eyes. I couldn't answer him. His questions reminded me of my parents and their death. I didn't want to remember that. Not now. Not in front of this weirdo. I just hoped he didn't see the tears that I was holding back.

"Just leave..." I told him, and then I added,"Please."

He left quietly, without asking me if I was okay. I'm glad he didn't ask. If he had, I would have probably burnt my room down.

**Natsume's POV**

I saw the tears in her eyes and wondered what was up with her. One second, she's fine, the next second, she's about to cry. I left her in her own misery but later I wondered if I should have done something. No, I told myself. I need to find out more about her before I do anything. Maybe it was my question that upset her. I wonder how she could not have been recruited into the academy if she had already had her alice for years.

I didn't see her of the rest of the the day. I hoped she was okay...

**Mikan's POV**

The next day, I went to class but when I got there, everyone was gathered around something...or someone. As I entered, the crowd parted and at the end, stood my old friend, Hotaru. She had left right before my parents died, and I hadn't contacted her since then. I felt like she had abandoned me when she left without telling me where she was going and even without saying goodbye. I felt like hitting her, but I couldn't. She was still my friend.

"Hotaru?" I asked, even though I knew it was her.

"Mikan-chan..." Hotaru said. "What are..." I knew what she was going to ask me and I saw that she knew the answer. The whole class was silent, until Narumi walked in and said, "Hello, my little princes and princesses..." When nobody answers, he said, "Oops. What did I just walk into?"

"You two know each other? Not that I'm surprised..." Koko said.

"Mikan, what happened to you," Hotaru asked me, ignoring the fact that the whole class was staring at us, including Natsume, who actually came to class on time.

"A lot happened after you left, Hotaru," I replied. "Things changed..._I_ changed."

That was when Narumi chose to interrupt us, saying, "Okay, kids, since Imai-san just came back from her extra-long vacation because she was the honour student, everyone has a free period for now."

Honour student, huh? Typical of Hotaru. She was still the smartest girl I knew...just like before she left. As I took my seat next to Natsume, at the back, Hotaru came over to me. I knew she had a lot of questions and she couldn't read minds, like I could, but still, I was in no mood to answer them, especially here.

"Mikan..." She said. "What exactly happened after I left?"

"Nothing," I replied. "Nothing at all." I knew she didn't believe what I said. Even though Hotaru was not psychic, I knew she could tell when something was up.

We walked to the back of the classroom. Everybody else were fooling around because it was a free period.

"Mikan, I know I left abruptly," Hotaru started, "but what happened? You seem different, not to mention the fact that you have an Alice, since you at this school."

"Hotaru, it's okay, I understand why you left without telling anybody or saying goodbye. I understand now. But I'm really not in the mood to talk here, not about the things I want to tell you. Maybe we could talk after classes.

The rest of the morning passed uneventfully, with classes being interesting and boring at the same time.

After classes, Hotaru and I met up at the cafeteria, and walked through the school pathway. I had to admit: this school was absolutely beautiful. The garden had flowers blooming on both sides, and the leaves on the trees that lined the path were fresh green. It was summer, and warm enough to wear shorts and enjoy the sunshine.

Hotaru turned to me. She still had that strong face, which may seem unfriendly, but if you knew her like I did, you would see that she really cares about her friends and family. "What's wrong, Mikan?" Hotaru asked me. "What happened? How did you come here?"

I was quiet. I couldn't answer, because I knew that if I did, I would have to talk about my parents, and I knew that I would not be able to stand it. I envied Hotaru, who could put up such a strong attitude. I envied her, because I knew that behind this facade I put up, I'm actually a weak girl who is scared of losing the people close to me. But Hotaru was my friend. I knew she would understand, and I couldn't take this pain alone. So I started to tell her everything that happened.

**Ruka POV**

I was just passing through the pathway beside the cafeteria, when I heard people talking. It was Imai-san, and the new student, Sakura-san. I felt like they were talking about something private, and I didn't want to eavesdrop, but something inside compelled me to listen to their conversation.

""What's wrong, Mikan? What happened? How did you come here?" Imai-san asked Sakura-san. Sakura paused and waited, as if she was thinking deeply about answering.

"Hotaru, I know you would understand. I know you wouldn't tell anybody," Sakura responded.

"Of course I won't Mikan, but what is it that changed you so much?" Imai asked.

"Do you know what the AAO is, Hotaru?" Sakura whispered.

"The Anti-Alice Organization? A top secret organization against those with Alices?" Hotaru answered. "Don't bother asking why I know that."

Sakura nodded. "Yes. After you left, I found out about my Alice. My mom had the nullification Alice, and my dad had the S.E.C. I found out that I had inherited both of them."

"Steal-Erase-Copy and Nullification? Mikan, that's amazing, those two Alices are the most powerful ones ever known. To say that you've inherited both of them..." Hotary trailed off.

"You're right, those two Alices are extremely powerful, and together, their strength is unimaginable." Sakura agreed. Then her voice lowered. "The AAO knew this as well." She paused.

"A few weeks after you left, the AAO came to our place. There were so many of them, and the had weapons. They came to get... me. They found out that I inherited those two Alices. The knew even before I did, and they came to get rid of me. My parents... they fought back, to protect me." Sakura's voice wavered. "It was all my fault, Hotaru. If I wasn't there, they would still have been here. The AAO... killed my parents."

There was silence. I was shocked. Now I knew the reason Sakura was so mysterious and silent yet intriguing. I was almost on the verge of tears. Sakura's life had been so hard. She had gone through so much, yet she was so strong and I respected her for that.

I had no intention of eavesdropping anymore. I left the place the way I had come. Should I tell Natsume about this? I wasn't sure. On one hand, Natsume wanted to find out everything about Sakura-san, but maybe I shouldn't tell him about what I had overheard. This was Sakura-san's personal matter. Maybe I should pretend I didn't hear anything.

Even as I thought these things, I knew I wouldn't be able to keep this a secret from Natsume. I was too loyal to my friend.

**Normal POV**

Ruka didn't hear all of what Mikan told Hotaru. Little did he know that he had left after hearing only a small portion of a bigger story.

"My mom told me about a place called Alice Academy, and told me to get there. I didn't know how. I didn't have any place to go. I roamed around the streets, did odd jobs, and stayed wherever I worked. I was on the move a lot, because I was afraid that the AAO would find me." Mikan continued. "Days turned into weeks, weeks turned into months and still I couldn't find this place. Finally, after two months, the Academy found me. I came here two days ago."

Hotaru looked at Mikan. There was a silent understanding between them. They understood each other, and walked into the sunset towards the dormitories and out of sight.

* * *

Note: I know I haven't updated for a really long time... almost two years, so I haven't watched or read Gakuen Alice for a long time, so I'm sorry if some of the things really don't correspond with the story.

Just in case I forgot a disclaimer, I don't own Gakuen Alice or any of its characters.


	3. Message to the readers

To all the readers of this story,

Thank you for your comments and reviews.

I know it has been over two years since I started writing this. I never thought that anyone else would notice it. Thank you to the person who reminded me that I haven't updated in such a long time.

I'm sorry that I will not be able to update/finish this story anytime soon. I've been pretty busy lately and I've come to a point where I barely write for fun any more.

I don't want to discontinue this story because it's the first one I started writing, so even though I might take a really long time to finish it, I _will _finish this story eventually.

Once again, thank you.

Sincerely,

ClearSapphire


End file.
